


Standing Together

by Woofemus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were Minerva less direct and straightforward as she always was, Maria would have never noticed her sister's feelings. Were Maria anyone else's sister, she would have dropped the subject, but as she was Minerva's sister, she had that same directness in her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Together

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after FE3/FE12, where Minerva and Maria work in Lena's convent along with Julian.

When Maria heard the sound of flapping wings, she instinctively looked up. The familiar sight of a pegasus and green hair swaying in the wind made her smile and wave enthusiastically.

"Palla, hello!" Maria called out with a big smile. Palla waited until her pegasus had landed properly before she smiled back in kind. Maria could spy a brown bag in her lap that Palla was trying to hold carefully.

"Princess Maria, good day,” Palla returned, dismounting.

Maria put her hands on her hips with a slight pout. "I'm not a princess anymore, Palla! You can just call me Maria.”

"I apologize, your highness,” Palla responded, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Now you're just doing it on purpose.”

"Will you forgive me if I give you this then?” Palla raised the sack she held. Maria looked at it suspiciously, until she managed to catch a waft of what was inside.

"... oh?” Maria's curiosity was certainly piqued, and she took the offered sack, opening it and looking inside. "Cookies!" she exclaimed with a large smile. "I forgive you.” She looked so eager and happy that Palla reached out with her hand, patting her head with a chuckle.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to put Diana into the stables now.” Palla said, tugging on the reins of her pegasus. Maria nodded her head from underneath the woman's hand and began to lead her there.

"I think everyone's out in the back right now,” Maria was saying, but before Palla could speak, the roar of a wyvern cut them off.

Minerva was astride on her wyvern, growling ferociously with her mount as they crept along the grass, surrounded by children. The children shrieked with both laughter and terror as they scrambled to get away from the wyvern. Minerva swerved her wyvern from side to side, and the children screamed whenever they made eye contact with the mighty beast and its fearsome maw.

"Come! Who's ready to be eaten next? My beast needs-” Minerva shouted, swinging her mount around, until her eyes caught onto Palla and Maria – "Palla!” she gasped, mortified. The children followed her eyes to find the two standing at the edge of the field, the both of them trying not to laugh. Even Palla's pegasus looked amused, nickering alongside Maria's giggles.

"Hey Sis, are you going to eat us too?” Maria teased with a wave of her hands. Minerva only clicked her tongue and sighed, dismounting from her wyvern, who looked mildly disappointed it wasn't going to eat any children. Maria took the sack from Palla and waved it in the air. "Look, Palla brought us cookies!”

"Cookies!” Nearly all the children exclaimed unanimously, scrambling for Maria instead as she made her way to inside the building.

"Remember your manners!” Both Maria and Minerva shouted at the same time. Some of the children paused before they went up to Palla, thanking her before they continued into the building, a spring in their step in their excitement. Others, however, continued running into the convent past Maria, shouting their thanks at her instead. They heard Maria shouting inside for a moment, but before long, Minerva and Palla were left alone, with their mounts at their side.

“... shall we head to the stables?” Minerva finally said, not directly looking at Palla, her face still red from embarrassment.

"Of course,” Palla replied, laughing softly and followed after her commander.

 

* * *

 

Maria hummed as she went down the hallways, skipping slightly with all the children trailing behind. Lena was certainly surprised when everyone rushed in and crowded around Maria, who now held the sack in her hands over her head and out of the children's reach.

"No pushing! Form a line!” Maria cried out. When they didn't, Lena clapped her hands to get their attention. Immediately, all pairs of eyes were on her.

"Please, listen to Maria now!”

"Yeah, or I'll take what's inside this sack,” Julian said from behind Maria, reaching over and easily plucking the bag out of her hands. "Oh!” He reached inside the sack with a grin and took out a cookie. All the children began to clamor even more, unable to contain themselves anymore. "Hey! I really might just take these for myself.”

"Julian, the children should get them first!” Lena protested. All the children nodded their heads, glaring at Julian.

“Oh, fine.” Julian sighed, handing the bag to Lena. Maria tried not to giggle. He could never go against Lena, not that he had any intention of keeping the cookies for himself anyway. Lena took the bag with a gentle smile, and Julian flushed red at her look. The children giggled, smiling knowingly. “Can it, all of you,” he muttered, quickly stepping out of the room. Lena looked after him worriedly, but Maria shook her head reassuringly.

“We'll just leave some leftovers for him and he'll come back, no worries!”

Lena only continued to look worried with a frown, before an impatient child tugged on her dress. She turned back to the children, who were all staring at her expectantly, surprisingly quiet and patient. “My, you've all been waiting this whole time! Well, just let me get some out now for you...”

After all the children had their share, Maria took some of the extra cookies and went off to find her sister and Palla. She found them still outside, at the edge of the field that was close to the building, leaning against the fence. She was about to call out for them before she paused, watching them closely.

Palla was talking, with Minerva listening. Palla usually brought news about what was currently going on in Macedon, as her duties often took her to traveling around Macedon, and Minerva always liked to keep track of what was occurring in their country. Maria also suspected that Minerva had Palla subtly spy on Michalis for her.

But as Maria watched them, she noticed her sister's expression seemed... strange. Minerva's face was often stern and serious, but it always softened whenever she talked to Maria or some of the younger children. Now, as she conversed with Palla, her face was soft, with her smile full of warm affection and her eyes crinkled in mirth. Her sister seemed... lighthearted.

The more she watched her sister, the more she began to realize why it seemed familiar: it was very much like how Julian looked when he gazed at Lena when he thought no one was looking.

It didn't look like Palla was aware of anything though, because surely she would have noticed, but Maria did not know Palla as well as she knew her own sister. But Palla often came over to visit when she had free time or wasn't with Catria, or sometimes it was the both of them, but Catria was much busier, being the liaison between Macedon and Altea, so it was usually Palla by herself, bringing treats for everyone and staying to chat with Minerva or help out at the convent. That had to count for something, right?

Palla turned her head, as if sensing Maria staring at them, and waved. Minerva looked at her, and Maria found the expression had disappeared from her sister's face and she nodded at Maria. With a plan in her mind, she tried not to beam too much when she skipped over to them.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, after everyone retired to their rooms and Palla had left, Maria stood outside her sister's door and knocked. A few seconds passed before the door swiftly opened to reveal Minerva, looking at her sister patiently.

“Maria? Do you need something?” she asked. “Or, do any of the children need anything?”

“No, no.” Maria shook her head. “I just wanted to talk to you. Are you free, Minerva?”

“Oh.” Minerva glanced into her room briefly before she nodded. “Very well,” she said with a smile, opening the door to let Maria in.

Minerva's room was mostly bare, but her renowned red armor stood in the corner of the room. Maria saw that it was still clean and most likely her sister still polished it regularly, but she noticed the parts of it that were charred from being burned by dragons, a testament to her sister's strength and tenacity. It was an adornment at this point, because even when her sister did ride out to deal with banditry reports and suspicious people, she wore much simpler and less elaborate armor. And she confessed to Maria that it wasn't worth the trouble to put on in times of peace, even if it was a great intimidation tool to deter common bandits.

Minerva's axe, Hauteclare, was placed on a stand, also shiny and immaculate. However, the blade was dull from its repeated use against the dragons, and Minerva finally decided to lay the weapon to proper rest, as it deserved. Another axe that Minerva had fashioned, the one she used now, lay on another stand below Hauteclare.

There was a potted plant on the windowsill that Lena had given her, bristling lightly in the wind that blew through the open window. On the lone desk at the end of the bed, there sat a book, that Maria recognized as an old war tale that Minerva was most likely reading before she came. She took a seat on her sister's bed, as she often done when she was alone with Minerva.

“So Sis...” Maria began, letting her gaze wander all around before they finally settled on Minerva, who was looking at her, expectantly. “Do you _like_ Palla?”

Minerva's smile dropped and she sputtered. “What?!” If Maria wasn't sure now, she was certain of it, with the way Minerva's cheeks had turned as red as their hair. She could always trust Minerva to be honest in all kinds of ways. Maria grinned at her.

“I was watching you today, when you were talking to Palla.” Maria pointed at her eyes. “You're just like Julian when he stares at Lena. Actually, Lena does the same thing too, but she's more open about it.”

“I...” Minerva was about to deny it when Maria gave her a cheeky look, and she shut her mouth, staring at her strangely. “Is it... obvious?” she asked instead.

“I don't think Palla knows,” Maria said with a frown. She didn't like how her sister looked relieved. “You don't want to let her know?”

“No!” Minerva exclaimed. She quieted down, muttering to herself. “How could I? She would not...”

“How do you know that? You haven't told her have you?”

“No,” Minerva admitted, “but I -” She stopped speaking suddenly, glancing at Maria with a bemused expression. “You... do not find this whole thing strange?”

“No? How is it weird?” Maria asked with a frown. Minerva sighed before she took a seat next to her.

“Then, let me put this bluntly. You do not mind that I am...” Minerva's cheeks flushed again as she quickly muttered the next words, “in love with another woman?”

Maria blinked, and finally realized what Minerva was trying to say. She looked at her sister, who was regarding her carefully, most likely gauging any reaction Maria would display as a negative. It hurt that her sister expected so, so she quickly shook her head.

“Of course not. There's already so much loss in this world, and love is scarce as it is. We've lost our parents, and nearly lost Brother too. How could I love my own sister less for something like this?” Maria said in a soft voice, reaching out for her sister's hand. Minerva grasped it tightly. Her eyes held a flash of guilt as they always did whenever their brother was mentioned, but it left as quickly it had come and she smiled.

“Thank you, Maria. I'm sorry I doubted you.” Minerva leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. Maria only smiled back.

“Are you going to tell her though?” She received no answer, except for an uneasy look on Minerva's face. Maria pouted, poking her sister's shoulder to force her attention to her. “You should! You were never one for hesitation, Minerva!”

“It... it is not so easy, Maria,” Minerva said in a quiet voice. The defeated look on her face made Maria stand up, suddenly impassioned.

“Those of House Macedon are not cowards!” she exclaimed, nearly stomping her foot if it weren't for her manners. Minerva gaped at her for a moment, eyes wide in disbelief, until she laughed.

“What bold words! You're certainly our little sister,” Minerva finally said with a proud smile. “If you insist upon our family honor, then I really have no choice, do I?” Minerva quirked her lips, amused, and Maria grinned, nodding her head enthusiastically. Minerva continued to look amused, but it gave way to uneasiness as she brooded.

“Sis? What's wrong?”

Minerva let out another bout of laughter, although nervous and sheepish this time. “Ah... you... wouldn't exactly know how I should do it, would you? I mean, I cannot just exactly tell -” then she shook her head, quickly amending her words. “No, never mind, I'll just-”

Maria shushed her, smiling in understanding. “Wait here, I'll be back!” Minerva blinked as Maria quickly ran out of her room, her footsteps thudding down the hallway until it was quiet again. She waited patiently for several minutes, wondering what her sister was up to now until she heard the footsteps again, and Maria was back in her room, this time with an armful of books and an eager grin. She brought them over to the desk and gestured to them. Minerva stood up and looked at the books her sister placed on her desk, picking one up and flipping through the pages.

Minerva balked when she realized _exactly_ what sort of books Maria had laid on her desk. “Maria, you're not really expecting me to read _romance novels_ are you?” Before Maria could answer though, Minerva turned to her with a stern face. “And where exactly did you get these books?”

“Julian!” Maria squeaked out immediately, shooting him a mental apology as Minerva narrowed her eyes. “But it's because Lena asks him to go out and get books, and since he doesn't know how to read, he just picks up whatever gets recommended to him and you _know_ how all the old ladies in the village gather at the bookstores and-”

“Yes, I understand now.” Minerva sighed, exasperated. “I won't lay a hand on Julian.” Maria let out a breath of relief. “But that doesn't mean I want you reading these books all the time.”

“Sis!”

 

* * *

 

When Palla came to visit, curiously, she found Minerva waiting at the front with her wyvern next to her.

“Hello, Palla,” Minerva greeted, fidgeting slightly. Palla wanted to ask what was wrong, because her commander seemed... _off_. But Minerva gestured behind her. “T-the children... erm, Lena and Julian took them all to the town today, and Maria went along with them.”

Palla was unsure of what to say, because it was _very_ rare for her commander to stutter, and she could count the number of times Minerva had done so on her fingers. But she decided to nod, leaving it as a question for herself.

“Palla,” Minerva started, before she clamped her mouth shut. Palla thought her cheeks seemed a little pink, and was about to inquire if she was feeling sick before Minerva shook her head, as if clearing it, and looked back up at her with something like determination. There was something _definitely_ strange with her commander, there was no doubt now.

“Would you like to accompany for me today?” Minerva suddenly asked, staring at Palla hopefully. The pegasus knight blinked owlishly at her, before she nodded slowly.

“Of course, Commander,” she answered, almost automatically, but her confusion doubled. Minerva smiled at her, and turned to her wyvern, clicking her tongue. The dragon lowered himself, and she bent down to pick up a basket before easily climbing atop of her wyvern, gingerly balancing the basket in her lap.

“Maria packed us some food and I thought it to be a nice day for a picnic. You do not mind do you?” Minerva looked at her, nervous. Palla was still too surprised to trust herself to say anything so she nodded instead. “Then, shall we go?” She extended a hand to Palla. The dragon looked at her expectantly, still lowered.

“On your wyvern?” Palla asked, feeling dumb as soon as the words left, but she was still confused, especially with her commander acting strangely.

“Yes.” Minerva continued to hold out her hand. Palla paused for a moment, before she took it. She stepped on the saddle and Minerva easily pulled her up, sliding in behind Minerva.

A wyvern's saddle was much bigger than a pegasus', and Palla tried to recall the last time she had rode a wyvern. It seemed like such a long time ago, before Est was old enough to enlist into the army, before the days of the Whitewings. Minerva turned around to look at her curiously, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“It would help if you held on,” she said teasingly, making Palla realize she wasn't holding onto anything. Embarrassed, Palla quickly wrapped her arms around Minerva's waist. Strangely, Minerva stiffened, before she slowly relaxed, and Palla could hear her taking deep breaths, as if steadying herself. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Palla answered, tightening her hold on Minerva's waist. In the next second, they were airborne, soaring through the clouds.

 

* * *

 

They stopped at a grassy hill, under a single tree that offered them shade.

"I was with Maria, and she wanted a rest from flying, so we landed here,” Minerva explained as they landed. She dismounted, putting down the basket, and held her hand out. Palla hesitated for a moment, but took her hand, allowing herself to be pulled down. “It's nice and secluded, the only way you can get here is if you're a flier yourself.”

It was true, because they were surrounded by tall mountains, and Palla could see no path or road anywhere. All around them was nothing but grass and wild flowers, untouched by any human except for the birds scattered across here and there. It was idyllic and serene that Palla feared if she closed her eyes and laid down, she would sleep here forever, undisturbed.

"It's beautiful, Commander,” Palla said in a quiet voice. Minerva grinned before she turned to her wyvern, patting him. He growled softly and laid down, resting until he was needed again.

“I thought you would like it,” Minerva said. Palla turned to her, and was it her imagination, but were her commander's cheeks turning pink again? “Well, this was Maria's idea actually.”

“Prin – Maria?”

“Yes. She said this would have been a nice spot. Actually, we should take some of these flowers back with us. They would look very nice around the convent.”

“Yes, they would.” They both fell silent, with Palla continuing to wonder if there was something with her commander today, glancing at her. But Minerva's face was calm, unlike how she was when they were at the convent. Noticing Palla's inquisitive look, Minerva turned her head slightly with a faint smile.

“Well, shall we make ourselves comfortable?” Minerva bent down and spread a blanket out for them to sit on, placing the basket on top of it. Palla joined her, still looking at everything suspiciously. Minerva gave her a worried look. “Palla, you should relax. It's just the two of us, nothing to be worried about.”

“I...” Palla closed her mouth, hoping she didn't look suspicious, but at her commander's stern look, she nodded. “Yes, of course.” And Palla decided to put her worries away and enjoy this picnic with her commander, however awkward and spontaneous it was.

After they had finished eating, Minerva and Palla continued to sit on the blanket, enjoying the cool breeze that blew through the air. Maria was certainly learning how to be a better cook, and Palla made a note to thank her later. But Minerva constantly glancing at her made it hard to remember, and she wanted to ask if something was wrong, because Palla wasn't sure if she could handle a whole afternoon of someone sneaking looks at her, even if it was her commander. She didn't have to though, because Minerva spoke up first.

"Long you've stood by my side, as my aid and confidante,” Minerva spoke suddenly. "You have always been there, for as long as I can remember. Without your support, along with everyone else, I'm not sure how I would have been able to pull through everything.”

"You speak too highly of me,” Palla replied, unsure of what Minerva was trying to get at, “because anything you ask, I will give to you, Commander.”

"Commander, huh...?” Minerva looked away, a thoughtful look on her face. Palla waited, because she was uncertain of everything at this point. When Minerva looked up, Palla blinked at the intense look she had on her face and unconsciously swallowed, her throat very dry.

"Palla, I...” And she shook her head again, a determined look combining with her intense stare. "Will you listen to a selfish request then?”

"... Commander?”

"You've... stood by my side, but not _at_ my side.” Minerva furrowed her brow, struggling to speak the next words. “Our current relationship... is a formality. What I would like is for us to throw that away.”

"Our relationship?” Palla repeated, unsure of what else to say. "Commander, I'm... I don't know what you're trying to say.”

"I'm not even sure myself,” Minerva muttered, too low for Palla to hear properly though, before she cleared her throat. “Palla, I would... like us to be something... equal. To stand as equals. I am not your commander anymore, nor are you my subordinate. You're your own fine Captain now anyway,” Minerva said with a proud smile.

Palla looked at her, with both amazement and confusion. Was her commander... she was asking for...

“Equals,” Palla said in a soft tone, and looked up when Minerva nodded, her face burning red. Palla blinked. And blinked again, rapidly now as she stared at Minerva. “Commander-”

"My name, please. We've no more rank between us,” Minerva said softly and inclined her head slightly, looking at her expectantly.

"Mi... Minerva,” Palla whispered, feeling as if she was speaking a foreign language. It was _strange_ , to address her commander so, and even stranger to see how pleased Minerva looked from simply hearing her name.

“It's a start.” Minerva nodded, but Palla felt that it was directed more at herself than Palla. However, in the next second, her smile shifted from pleased back to piercing and intense, her red eyes seemingly boring into Palla's green ones. Minerva stood suddenly and drew up to her full height, cutting an impressive stature. Palla had to crane her neck to follow her eyes.

“Palla, the reason I wanted us to... today... is because...” Minerva averted her gaze suddenly, looking off to the side with a troubled smile, but Palla was more surprised by how her cheeks colored, as red as her hair. "I...” She muttered something under her breath again, and Palla swore she heard _Maria I am never reading your books again-_ before Minerva clenched her fists, closing her eyes. When she opened them though, her eyes were clear and unfaltering as she stared straight at Palla.

“I love you.”

Once again, Palla blinked. And blinked again, rapidly this time as the words finally registered in her mind. She was so surprised she took a step back, eyes wide with shock. There was no doubt as to what Minerva meant, with the way she stared at her so, and Palla had never seen her so... _open_. Her commander was always honest and blunt, never one to mince words around, and she did everything with her heart.

“... me?” Palla finally managed to say through sheer disbelief. It was as if a spell was broken, and Minerva blinked, looking at Palla again before she nodded quickly, her face the very color of her famous armor.

“Palla, I realize that what I ask is extremely selfish of me,” Minerva suddenly spoke, and it was only years of being with her that Palla could hear the undercurrent of nervousness and tension in her voice. “I never considered your feelings, did I? I... would not wish to subject you to my selfishness any longer. I'm-”

“Minerva!” Palla exclaimed, mostly to get her attention and stop her babbling. The name still felt foreign on her tongue, even if she had known her commander for years. Minerva immediately shut her mouth, embarrassed and apologetic. Palla swallowed, her throat somehow impossibly even more dry than it was before. She looked at her commander- no, she had to look at _Minerva_ , the woman who she trusted with her life and even more.

Palla stood up, and she somehow found herself in front of Minerva before she knew it. Minerva inhaled sharply, obviously flustered from Palla's sudden close proximity, but did not move.

"Your selfishness... is something I do not mind,” Palla managed to speak, in spite of her dry throat, the words tumbling out of her startlingly easy. “I've always been yours.”

Minerva froze, and slowly looked at her, her face shocked and disbelieving. “You... I...” Minerva still looked uneasy though, but when Palla smiled, she slowly let herself relax, returning her smile.

Minerva moved closer, raising a hand to Palla's cheek, but lingered on the air next to it, still afraid and uncertain. Her commander – well, former commander now – was always so sure and confident in all her actions, that it was startling to see her act otherwise. But Palla was as nervous as she was, and if they were both nervous, then Palla didn't feel so bad anymore. She raised her hand as well, to put against Minerva's, and coaxed the other woman's hand closer. Minerva slowly cupped her cheek, staring at her in wonder.

“That... didn't seem so hard,” Minerva murmured. Palla let out a shaky breath, caressing the hand on her head. She looked up at Minerva, who turned her attention back to her. She smiled before she moved forward, leaning against Minerva, moving her hands to hug her. Minerva slowly brought her arms to wrap around her as well.

It felt so surreal, and Palla wasn't even sure if she wasn't imagining it, but Minerva felt warm and real, with her heart beating as fast as Palla's own. There was a strange sensation in the next moment, and Palla realized that Minerva was running her fingers through her hair.

“You know, I always thought your hair was soft. I always wanted to see what it would feel like,” Minerva confessed, completely embarrassed. Palla only laughed into her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Maria hummed as she watered the plants in front of the building, until the beating of wings made her turn to the sky, a large smile already in place. “Palla!” Maria shouted with a wave. The neigh of a pegasus greeted her. “It's been a while!”

“Maria, good afternoon,” Palla said as soon as she landed, dismounting carefully as to not disturb the boxes she held. “I had to help border patrol and only recently got back.” She smiled as Maria gave her a quick hug, even despite the boxes between them. Maria pulled back and nodded in understanding.

“Sis isn't here right now though. Julian and her went to town to help repair one of the bridges. The last rain we had did a nasty job on it and broke some of the wood that was already rotting there.”

“That certainly does need to be fixed right away.” Maria nodded at her words, and turned her attention to the boxes Palla held, unable to hide her curiosity as to what treats lay within. She reminded Palla of Est, and if her hands weren't busy, she would have reached out and patted her. “I bought some souvenirs while I was away and thought to bring some pumpkin pies. They're in harvest now.”

Maria clapped her hands in glee. “Thanks! I'm sure the children will enjoy everything,” Maria said with a grin. She gestured inside. “We weren't expecting anyone today, but I'm sure everyone wants to see you. Minerva promised the older kids that she'd teach them some swordplay when she came back though.”

“If they do not mind, I can get them started on their training until Minerva gets back,” Palla said with a smile as she followed Maria into the back, her pegasus nickering behind her.


End file.
